Entrevista Pokeshipping
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Maureen reúne a los personajes de la serie Pokemon, y está dispuesta a sacarles toda la información posible sobre... ASH Y MISTY! Solo por diversión n.n


_Holaaaaaaaaaa!! n.n Bueno explico, lo que les traigo aquí no es exactamente un fic... es una entrevista a los personajes de Pokemon, creada por mí claro, que colgué en un club Pokeshipping en Zona Safari, dejaré el link más abajo. Y bueno.. lo hice hace como un año, y en verdad me gustó mucho me pareció entretenido... y pues quise colgarlo aquí a ver si también los divertía por un ratito. Espero que si n.n!_

_No se me ocurrió un mejor título, jaja..._

* * *

**Entrevista Pokeshipping**  
_By Maureen_

Maureen: Hola a todos los Pokeshippers de Fanfiction ^^ los saluda su servidora de hoy, Maureen. Y vengo para entrevistar a algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos de la serie "Pokemon"!

*_música de fondo y aplausos*_

Maureen: Gracias! Bueno, comencemos por el primer invitado. *_toma una tarjetita* *redoble de tambores_* Comenzó su viaje con solo 10 años y muy poca suerte al principio, tiene muy mala suerte con las bicicletas y su mejor amigo es un Pikachu, chicos y chicas un aplauso para Ash Ketchum!!

*_aplausos* *entra Ash por la puerta iluminada ^^ y saluda al público*_

Maureen: Bienvenido, Ash! ^^ *_le da la mano_*

Ash: Hola Maureen!! Mucho gusto!!

Maureen: Wow! Es la primera vez que entrevisto a alguien y resultas ser tú, déjame decirte que opino que eres un entrenador muy hábil!

Ash: _*sonrojado_* Jaja, muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo.

Maureen: Y bien, supongo que sabes donde estas y porqué, no?

Ash: Pues en verdad no, escuche algo sobre un club de fans mío y bueno…aquí estoy n.n

Maureen: Que lindo! Jaja. Pero…no es tu club de fans…^^

Ash: …a no?? o.O

Maureen: No exactamente, es un Pokeshipping Fan Club!! *_aplausos del público*_

Ash: Poke-ke que??

Maureen: ^o^ jeje, no sabes que es??

Ash: …no

Maureen: Bueno, pokeshipping, es uno de los nombres que se le da a tu relación con Misty

Ash: Como que mi relación con Misty?

Maureen: Tu sabes…el amor de ustedes dos, este es un club de fans sobre ustedes como pareja ^^

Ash: QUEEEEEEEEE??

*_público aplaude más fuerte* *Ash se sonroja_*

Maureen: *_rie_* Entonces, Ash, cuéntanos, ya hace como 5 o 6 años que vas viajando en busca de ser un maestro Pokemon. Ya has estado en Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn y estas en medio de un viaje junto a Brock y Dawn en Sinnoh. Después de eso, piensas seguir viajando? Cuando serás maestro? No te aburre caminar tanto? *_Maureen le acerca el micrófono*_

Ash: Pues bien, tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más… atraparlos mi prueba es y entrenar-

Maureen: Ash… no vale citar la canción…¬¬

Ash: Oh… bueno pues, quiero convertirme en el mejor entrenador y si eso implica viajar hasta el final pues, lo hare! =)

Maureen: *_bosteza_* Aww, bueno. Pero, por ejemplo, nunca has pensado en que, cuando termines, tendrás que buscar otro "pasatiempo" o tal vez sentar cabeza??

Ash: …mmm no entendí la pregunta.

Maureen: Que harás cuando te conviertas en Maestro Pokemon??

Ash: Pues, no había pensado en eso, pero supongo que volveré con mi Mamá y-

Maureen: *_sorprendida_* Serás un solterón mantenido??

Ash: Que?? No!! Seguiré entrenando para no perder el titulo, luego cuando sea mayor pondré mi propio gimnasio y trabajaré como líder de alguna liga importante y me gustaría llegar a estar en la élite 4.

Maureen: Wow! Buenas metas! Y… no te casarás??

Ash: Casarme?? *_sonrojo_* Pues…no lo sé…supongo que sí.

Maureen: Pero quieres, no??

Ash: Pues pienso que sería interesante tener una familia, hijos y una esposa que amo…

Maureen: Aaaww!! Que romántico!! ^^ Con quien?? Misty, verdad??

Ash: No lo se!! Por que me preguntas eso??

Maureen: Bueno ese es el objetivo de la entrevista, Ash, saber lo que sientes por Misty.

Ash: Ooh…

Maureen: Y bien, dinos Ash, todo este tiempo que has estado separado de Misty, la extrañas??

Ash: Pues claro, es mi mejor amiga!! Ella es la que me ha acompañado más hasta ahora y nunca me dejó, bueno lo tuvo que hacer por sus hermanas pero ella no quería…

Maureen: Lo sé yo lo vi, fue muy romántico ^o^ !!

Ash: No fue romantico =S fue deprimente…

Maureen: Bueno me puse muy triste porque se fue pero la manera que se despidieron.. fue tan… *_suspiro_*

Ash: …no te entiendo, en verdad. =S

Maureen: *_suspira_* Hombres…bueno, otra pregunta, *_saca tarjetita_* En las islas naranjas a Misty se le aparecieron muchos pretendientes, recuerdas a Rudy??

Ash: *_molesto_* Por supuesto que si.

Maureen: ^^ Mmm celosito??

Ash: ¬¬…para nada

Maureen: Si tu lo dices, bien, supiste que Rudy le propuso a Misty quedarse con él…para siempre??

Ash: QUUEE?? Jamás me enteré de eso!! Si lo veo a ese le parto l-

Maureen: ASH!! Tranquilito si?? ^^ Que hubieras hecho si Misty aceptaba y te salía con la noticia al día siguiente, le hubieras pedido que se quede??

Ash: *_pensando_* …Pues…en verdad era su decisión, si ella hubiera aceptado seguro que hubiera insistido en que se quede conmigo pero si ella es feliz…en verdad me alegra que rechazara la oferta porque la quiero mucho y la hubiera extrañado…

Maureen: Aaaaw!! *_lo abraza*_ Que romántico eres!! *w* *_público: Aaaaaww_*

Ash: Ya déjame!!

Maureen: Si, tienes razón. *_lo suelta* *Ash cae al piso*_ Si Misty nos viera…ya no me daría su autógrafo.

Ash: *_se levanta_* Ouch…

Maureen: Bien ya nos dejaste bastante claros tus sentimientos hasta ahora, ahora prosigo a llamar al siguiente invitado!! *_se detiene_*

*_musica de fondo y aplausos_*

Maureen: *_toma otra tarjetita* *redoble_* Es el mayor de 12 hermanos, excelente cocinero y criador Pokemon. Les presento al ex-líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock!!

*_público aplaude* *Brock entra a la sala saludando y corre al asiento siguiente de Ash_*

Maureen: Como estas, Brock??

Brock: *_le toma las manos*_ Maureen!! Tan adelantada esta la ciencia que ya las rosas caminan!!

_*público: wooOoOoOo*_

Maureen: Eeehh… *_se sonroja_* Vaya!! Que lindo!! Jaja pero *q_uita la mano_* tengo novio, perdón!!

Brock: T.T

Maureen: Bueno Brock, antes de comenzar quiero preguntarte algo que siempre quise saber desde que te vi por primera vez…

Brock: *_animado_* No tengo novia.

Maureen: …Eso no. Que eres exactamente?? Porque, la verdad, nunca vi a un chino negro…o al revés…

Brock: …

Ash: *_señala a Brock con el dedo_* JAJAJAJAJAJA

Maureen: Ash!! No seas grosero!! *_le pega en la mano_*

Brock: Pues la verdad ni yo estoy seguro… deberías mandar esa pregunto por correo a los creadores de la serie…

Maureen: Mmm si puede ser ^^.

Ash: *_pensativo_* Y yo porque tengo estas rayas en la cara??

Maureen: *_ignora a Ash*_ Bien Brock, eres uno de los testigos que más tiempo ha estado en la serie. Qué nos puedes decir de Ash y Misty y su "supuesta" relación de solo amigos??

Ash: Oye!! Puedo opinar??

Maureen: No, Ash, es turno de Brock!!

Ash: ¬¬…

Maureen: ^^

Brock: Bien creo que siempre supe que ellos dos tenían algo. Misty nunca me dijo nada pero yo la conozco bien y sabía que era cierto, y Ash siempre tenia ese brillo en los ojos cuando la veia y-

Ash: No es verdad!!

Maureen: *_saca un abanico y le pega a Ash_* No interrumpas!! *_se abanica_* Continúa.

Brock: Bueno, no lo sé…recuerdo muchas veces donde encontraba a Ash mirando a Misty sin que ella se de cuenta y-

Ash: *_rojo_* No es verdad!!

Maureen: *_le pega más fuerte_* ASH!!

Brock: También habían veces que decía su nombre cuando dormía, yo lo escuché. Y bueno yo nunca les dije nada porque sabía que no lo aceptarían, y entonces me llamaste para esta entrevista y aquí estoy. *_sonríe al público_*

*_público aplaude_*

Maureen: Muchas gracias, Brock. Ash, tienes algo que decir??

Ash: Claro, ahora me dejas hablar.

Maureen: Hey!! Era su turno de hablar!! Es de mal gusto interrumpir!!

Ash: Bueno, todo lo que dijo Brock es mentira *_se sonroja_* Yo no sueño con Misty…

Maureen: …*_cara de shock.*!!_

_*público: misma cara de shock.*_

Ash: Que les pasa??

Maureen: Brock nunca dijo que soñabas con Misty!! ^^

Ash: …a no??

Maureen: Jaja!! Sueñas con Misty!! ^^ Yo lo oí!! Fui testigo!!

Ash: NONONONONO

Maureen: Lo siento, Ash. Perdiste tu oportunidad de defenderte, y ya no interrumpas.

Ash: T.T

Brock: Y que clase de sueños exactamente?? ¬¬… Digo, Misty es como una de mis hermanas.

Maureen: Oooo Ash, qué dices al respecto??

Ash: Brock debe lavarse el cerebro!! Esta lleno de pensamientos impuros!!

Maureen: *_cae al piso riendo*_

Brock: ¬¬ espero que solo sea mi idea…

Ash: Siempre tienes esas ideas!!

Maureen: Chicos, ya basta. Si siguen así llamo a seguridad.

Brock – Ash: Si, señora!

Maureen: ¬¬ Mmmm no soy tan vieja…en fin, me hicieron caso. *_toma otra tarjetita* *se levanta hacia el público*_ Bueno, el siguiente invitado es un chico con un talento único para el dibujo, muy admirador del Prof. Oak y compañero de Ash en la liga Naranja. Aquí viene Tracy!!

_*público aplaude* *Tracy saluda y se sienta*_

Maureen: Hola Tracy!! ^^

Tracy: Hola Maureen!! Gracias por invitarme.

Maureen: De nada, bien Tracy, estoy segura que tú si sabes por qué estamos aquí.

Tracy: Cierto, yo y Brock sabíamos de antemano del club de pokeshippers, es más, somos miembros.

Maureen: Oh!! Y cual es tu sub nick??

Tracy: *_sonrisa picara_* Nunca lo sabrás.

Maureen: Uuu que misterioso… bueno, antes que nada, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal??

Tracy: Si, claro.

Maureen: Bueno… no me tomes a mal… hay algunas personas que dicen que tú eres… bueno… del otro bando…

Tracy: No te entiendo…

Ash: Ves?? No soy el único!!

Maureen: Silencio Ash!! Tracy, lo que quiero saber es… eres gay?? Es cierto eso?? Te gusta el Prof. Oak??

Tracy: *_serio_* …

Maureen: Oh, bueno, yo no lo creo así, no creo que seas… tu sabes… ^^ pero para salir de dudas, los demás.

Tracy: *_serio_* …es por la banda en la cabeza verdad??

Brock: Te dije que te cortaras el pelo hace años!! Peor me escudaste?? Noooo!!

Tracy: Es por que tengo un Marill, verdad?? Es fuerte!! Lo juro!!

Maureen: Tracy!! Eres, si o no??

Tracy: NOOO!!

Maureen: Oh… ^^ *_voltea al público_* Bueno ahora las preguntas. Tracy, tú eres el que más a estado presente en este tipo de situaciones románticas entre Ash y Misty. Que nos puedes decir al respecto?? Qué situaciones te hicieron ver la verdad??

Tracy: Bueno era obvio desde un principio. Misty no quería que yo viajara con ellos al principio y yo sabía que era porque quería estar sola con Ash. Cuando me incluí en el grupo poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que Ash también estaba interesado. A diferencia de Brock yo si se los decía pero siempre me gritaban y lo negaban. Y luego paso que en dos o tres gimnasios el líder le echaba ojo a Misty y Ash se ponía celoso y trataba de lucirse aunque siempre metía la pata, es más uno le dijo a Misty que se quedara con él y Ash, el muy tonto, no se dio ni cuenta!! Jamás entiende ninguna de las señales solo era *_cita imitando_* "Voy a ganar la liga" "Quiero ser el mejor maestro Pokemon" "Pikachu, yo te elijo!" Nunca pensaba en nada más. *_respiro largo_* Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, esta muy claro que se gustan mucho y creo que hasta más que solo gustarse. Además hubo otra vez qu-

Maureen: *_interrumpe_* Wow…gracias Tracy por esta MUY especifica respuesta. *_suspira_* Bien, si no tienes nada mas que decir enton-

Ash: O sea que tú sabías lo de Rudy??

Tracy: Si. ^^

Ash: Por que nunca me dijiste nada??

Tracy: Pensé que Misty iba a decir que si, ya que era mucho mejor partido que tú, y entonces tú te le declararías y le pedirías que se quede contigo pero no me salio el plan… ^^

Ash: ¬¬…

Maureen: Ash, no me vuelvas a interrumpir o me consigo un abanico mas grande!!

Ash: No es justo…

Maureen: *_al público_* Tengo entendido que Gary no va a poder venir para darnos su opinión pero *_saca una carta_* me la mando por correo ^^. Así que ahora la voy a leer en voz alta. *_se aclara la garganta_*

"**Ash, a pesar de que ahora somos amigos no puedo decir otra cosa más que: eres un tonto. Yo que tú ya le pediría a Misty que sea mi novia de una vez por todas. Todos saben que te las traes con ella desde hace años. ¿Qué rayos esperas? ¿Sabes lo mucho que subiría el raiting del programa si ya estuvieras con ella? Si no la quieres tú entonces la quiero yo *_Mauree_n_ pone para de sorpresa_* desde que el abuelo me quito el auto ya no tengo porristas y necesito al menos alguna chica a mi lado para mi imagen de galanazo, así que mas te vale que te apures. Firma: Gary**."

Maureen: *_mira a Ash quien esta con cara de shock.*_ Y bien?

Ash: _…*cara de shock.*_

Maureen: *_le pasa la mano por los ojos_* Mmm parece que mucha emoción por hoy para Ash…lamentablemente faltan invitados…así que mejor me apuro. *_saca otra tarjetita* *redoble*_ Bueno, esta vez estoy invitando a tres invitados en vez de uno solo. La primera es una casi famosa coordinadora Pokemon [muy buena debo decir] quien es fanática de los vestidos y el maquillaje, el siguiente es su hermanito superdotado quien tiene un prospero futuro como el suplente del Prof. Oak y la tercera es la nueva amiga de Ash: Les presento a May, Max y Dawn!!

*_el público aplaude el triple de fuerte* *entran los tres muy contentos y se sientan en tres sillas opuestas a las de Ash, Brock y Tracy_*

Maureen: Hola chicas!! Y Max!!

May – Max – Dawn: Hola Maureen!!

Maureen: Bueno voy a comenzar con May. Tienen tú y Ash alguna relación especial??

May: Bueno Maureen, eso depende a lo que te refieras con "especial", Ash es uno de mis mejores amigos y me encanta estar con él. Tenemos mucho en común así que tenemos muchos temas de que conversar y me divierto mucho con él.

Maureen: Claro, pero son algo más?? A ti te gusta Ash??

May: *_cara de asco_* Nooo!! No te ofendas Ash. No es que no me parezca un chico atractivo sino que es como otro hermano más, al igual que Brock. No me gusta Ash.

Maureen: Muy convincente respuesta ^^. Bueno, Dawn, sigo contigo.

Dawn: Bien.

Maureen: Misma pregunta. Te gusta Ash mas que como amigo??

Dawn: Ash es un chico muy lindo en muchos sentidos, es amable, es guapo, se preocupa por sus amigos, es dedicado y muchas otras virtudes. Sin embargo no me atrae…^^

Maureen: Max, tu que opinas?? Ya conociste a Dawn, conoces a Misty y es claro que conoces a tu hermana. Con cual de las tres crees que Ash tiene algo más especial, y tú sabes de qué hablo. *_mira a Ash_* Será menor pero entiende mejor que tu Ashy.

Ash: Que chistosa Maureen ¬¬

Max: A Ash le gusta Misty, hasta yo me doy cuenta.

Maureen: Listo!! La mejor respuesta hasta ahora!!

Ash: Puedo decir algo??

Maureen: No!! ^^

Ash: …

Maureen: Fiuuf! Bien, ahora, el momento que TODOOS han estado esperaban. *_saca tarjetita* *redoble_* Excelente nadadora y entrenadora de Pokemon de agua, odia los bichos, las zanahorias y los pimientos, mejor amiga de Ash y su futura novia, la cuarta hermana y líder de Ciudad Celeste: Misty!!!

*_aplausos mucho mas fuertes que antes* *Entra Misty y se sienta en la silla al costado de Maureen*_

Maureen: *_se para a abrazarla emocionada_*

Misty: Hola Maureen!!

Maureen: Oh!! No puedo creer que estoy hablando contigo!! ^^!!

Misty: Eehh… gracias supongo.

Maureen: Por favor sientate.

Misty: …estoy sentada…

Maureen: Ay, si lo se, disculpa. _*risa nerviosa*_

Misty: …??

Maureen: *s_e aclara la garganta_* Bueno, Misty, hace como 5 o 6 años pescaste a un chico un poco torpe de un río… *_Ash: oye!!*_ Ese chico se volvió el hombre más importante de tu vida.

Misty: No estamos hablando de-

Maureen: *_ignora a Misty_* Después de todo este tiempo que has estado separada de Ash, hoy lo vuelves a ver!! Que sientes Misty??

Misty: Pues… alegria?? *_silencio* *grillitos*_

Maureen: …Misty, puedes ser más emotiva?? Yo se que en el fondo MUERES por lanzarte encima de Ash, abrazarlo y darle un beso justo ahora!! ^^

Misty: *_roja_* Que?? No se de que hablas!!

Maureen: Ay vamos!! Hazlo!! No te resistas ^^

Misty: Supongo que si lo extrañe… un poquito. *_público: Aaaaww_*

Maureen: Bueno, algo es algo ^^. Y bien, tu pregunta es_ *saca tarjetita_* En las islas naranjas tuviste un encuentro con un guapo lider llamado Rudy. Este chico-

Ash: Guapo?? Por favor…

Maureen: Ash!! *_saca el abanico_* No me tentes…

Ash: *_susurando_* Calladito me veo mas bonito.

Maureen: Este chico, tengo informado, te ha estado visitando en tu gimnasio los últimos 4 meses. Ha pasado algo especial con Rudy??

Ash: *_molesto_* Que cosa queee???

Maureen: Que tiene?? Estas celoso de nuevo Ashy??

Ash: Eso quisieras… como que te ha estado visitando, Misty??

Maureen: Las preguntas las hago YO!! *_le pega en la cabeza con el abanico_*

Ash: …x.x

Maureen: *_a Misty_* Y bien??

Misty: *_nerviosa_* Bien… lo que pasa es que hace tiempo Rudy me invito a quedarme con él pero yo no quise-

Tracy: NO QUISO PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR CON A- *_Brock le tapa la boca_*

Misty: *_roja_* Yo no quise y entonces seguí con Ash y Tracy. Ahora estoy en el gimnasio sola y él viene a visitarme de vez en cuando para hacerme compañía…

Maureen: Claro, es un caballero. No como ALGUIEN que conozco… *_mira a Ash_*

Ash: Oye!!

Maureen: Y Misty, has sentido algo por este Rudy??

Misty: Pues…

Maureen: Que?? En verdad estas dudando?? No puede ser!! Qué le ves a Rudy que no veas en Ashy boy??

Misty: Ashy boy??

Maureen: Digo, yo se que es inmaduro, un torpe y solo piensa en la inmortalidad del beedrill pero es bueno y-

Misty: _*roja_* Aaah?? Déjame terminar…

Maureen: Y dedicado como dijo Dawn y además tiene buenas metas!! Como puedes du-

Ash: *_rojo_* Déjala en paz, Maureen!! La estas molestando!!

*_Todos se callan* * Suenan grillos*_

Maureen: Uuuu se nota que te importa MUCHO!! ^^

Ash: *_más rojo_* No es verdad!!

Misty: *s_e para ofendida_* Como que no te importo Ash Ketchum?? Después de no verme más de medio año y no sabes nada de mi me vas a decir que no has pensado en mi ni siquiera un día?? Que no me extrañaste nada??

Ash: *_también se para_* No!! No es eso Misty!!

Misty: Como que no?? Acabas de decirlo??

Maureen: *_atenta con Tracy, Brock, May, Max, Dawn mirando la escena_*

Ash: No!! No era verdad es que, Maureen, Aaaarg, me saca de quicio!!

Misty: Maureen no te obligó a decir nada!! O si!!??

Maureen: *_va por palomitas dejando a los otros mirando*_

Ash: Misty tú sabes muy bien lo importante que eres para mí!! Eres mi mejor amiga!! La que se que vela por mi!!

Misty: Claro que lo sabes!! Pero no te importa nada!!

Maureen: *_vuelve y comparte palomitas con el resto_*

Ash: Misty, no es asi!!

Misty: Si es!! No debí venir *_da media vuelta y se aleja*_

Ash: NOO!! _*la toma de la mano*_ No te vayas!! Escúchame!!

Misty: Ya dijiste mucho!!

Ash: Misty!! Te quiero tanto!! No te vayas porfavor!!

Misty: *_quieta_*

Maureen – Todos: _*boca abierta_* *o*!?!

Ash: *r_ojo_* Y bien…??

Misty: *_roja_* Ash…! *_lo abraza_*

Ash: Misty… *_la separa y se la queda viendo* *acerca su cara a la de ella_*

Misty: *_igual que Ash_*

Maureen – Todos: *_mirando la escena mientras se pelean por las palomitas_*

*_se apaga la luz_*

Maureen: *_grita_* Apagooooón!!

Brock: Que?? Noo alguien prenda algo!! Velas, fosforo, algo!!

May: O algún Pokemon de fuego!!

Max: Rápido!!

Tracy: Yo ya había sacado mi hoja bond y mi lápiz HB!! ...T.T

Dawn: Como que… se apagó la luz, no?? Por que??

Todos menos Dawn: *_caen plop_*

*_se prenden las luces* *Ash y Misty ya no están_*

Maureen: A donde se fueron??

Tracy: Nos perdimos la mejor parte!!

May: Alguien lo grabó??

Todd: *_sale de la nada_* Yo lo capturé!!

Maureen – Todos: *_emocionados_* SIIIIIIIIIIIII???

Todd: *_levanta su cámara_* En foto!!!! *_tadaáa*_

Maureen – Todos: *_caen plop_*

Maureen: Bueno… algo es algo!!! Veamos la foto!!

*_Todd les enseña una foto de Ash y Misty CASI dándose un beso*_

Maureen: Rayos!! Por poco…

*_público: Oooohh!!*_

Maureen: *_suspiro*_ En fin… *_comienza música de fondo_* espero haya disfrutado de nuestra MUY pequeña entrevista, puede que algún día presentemos la segunda parte… cuando encontremos a este par de fugados… y bien. MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Nos vemos!!

*_todos se despiden y el público aplaude_*

* * *

**_¿Continuará?_**

_Pokeshipping Fan Club  
http:// foros. zonasafari. net/showthread .php?t =34620** (junten la dirección) Pokeshippers unidos jamás serán vencidos n.n**_

_Jajaja xD tal vez haga una continuación de la entrevista, solo por diversión... Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Comentarios? Dejen un review n.n  
Muchas gracias!!  
- Maureen_


End file.
